starwizardwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:B1bl1kal
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:StarWizardWars page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! StarWizardWars (talk) 02:21, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Thank you. But I'm not stayin'. Though I appreciate the welcome. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 02:30, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Alright, mate. I'll get to work on it right now if I am to save Villains Wiki. Good to have u on my wiki, even though your not staying, it's fine, I don't mind how long u stay here, it's good to have u here. But how could they have banned u from Villains Wiki (again)?!?!!? Just because your speaking true facts about this useless little foolish brat called Khing. StarWizardWars (talk). I know, right? I mean, the dude Khing because he also insulted the French langauage by pretendin' to speak it which in turn insulted Balthus Dire, is as bad as the other user named Master-Troll who is goes on with his weird ranting (especially & mostly it was racially-movitated) about like Word War II, homosexuals & black people, which in turn made him a complete useless bigot & a clueless troll (an ugly one rather then a computer one) who probably never got a girl in his life or hold a job or whatever, & he insulted alot of Afro-Americans including Villains Wiki admin Queen Misery who happens to be black. Well anyway, right now, a good friend of mine & a Villains Wiki admin named Inferno Pendragon who recently lifted my block for one day today, says that "in future don't mess with IP talkpages, IPS don't even edit anymore and you do know IPs are shared by thousands of people? you just insulted half of Europe for no reason". He was right I didn't know what IPs are nor I insulted the half of the entire continent of Europe for individual user talkpages. I honestly had no idea, I though I was being hard on only one contributor. It's better to leave those IP things alone, it's pointless to edit on them if there's nobody with a name on them & it is wrong to just randomly berate them & comparin' them to some problem users. Plus nobody's playin' favorite on the Villains Wiki. I understand that now. Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 15:11, May 21, 2013 (UTC) I know, right? Well, I'll catch ya later. StarWizardWars. May 21st 16:28 2013 (UTC). You too. Don't forget to put on both the "candidate for deletion" template & the "delete redirect" template on the category "Brotherhood of Evil members" category before start gettin' rid of it one page at a time. But don't blank the category by erasin' words from it; Tearface always go ape$**t about it. I don't know why but he's always that way. & keep up the good fight, StarWizardWars! - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 15:40, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Now all we have to do is wait another 5 hours for Inferno Pendragon to responde and c what he says. Lord VillainsForever. 13:35, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Sounds good to me. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 20:15, August 2, 2013 (UTC) What do u mean? Lord VillainsForever. August 3, 09:50, 2013 (UTC) I mean we just have to be patient & wait until we hear from Inferno Pendragon. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 18:15, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Fine. I'm gonna put your profile and my profile under protection for only us admins to edit so that if any other users come here they won't mess it up so just tell if you need to edit your profile before I put it under protection. (of course we admins here won't screw them up because at least we are, like u and I, sensible). Lord VillainsForever. August 4, 14:05, 2013 (UTC). Ok, thank you. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 18:21, August 4, 2013 (UTC) The Truth Has Come Again! What's been going on? What r u talking about? Is this a guy on this wiki? Lord VillainsForever. 11:32, August 5, 2013 (UTC) This creepy-a$$ loser who calls himself/herself "The Truth Has Come Again" has been attackin' my user profile & harasssin' me on the 4 certain wikis includin' the Disto and Lastic Wiki where this guy & The Truth Has Come originated from. All ther other users are helpin' me to ban the stupid sumabitch whom I got absolutely nothing against. - Best reagrds B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 16:20, August 5, 2013 (UTC) StarWizardWars Hey, B1bl1kal, please help me, I've been blocked again by Inferno Pendragon (3 months) for adding negative categories on the profile of Frogmuffin cause he messed up my profile page. Can u help me out please and talk to Inferno Pendragon about and for him to listen to reason? Okay, what I did was wrong and I shouldn't have done that but I've reconsidered and now I realise it was wrong. Still, could u help me out here and tell him that I feel bad and know now that it was bad and senseless? - Best regards StarWizardWars. Hey StarWizardWars. I'm sorry I couldn't answer your e-mail or Crayzee Dawg 101's because I had a 4-week old ingrown toe nail on the right foot removed last Wednesday (it happened when some punk-a$$ retarded loser clogged up a toilet filled with dirty water in the men's room on the first floor @ work & I had to clean up & mop around the friggin' thing really good but really quick) & it was a livin' hell this week. Anyway, I'll see what I can do to sort it out, bud. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 14:40, September 3, 2013 (UTC) Thanks, dude. - Best regards StarWizardWars. 16:09, September 3, 2013 (UTC) You got it bud. Btw, what was the name of the creep who messed with your profile page? - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 15:10, September 3, 2013 (UTC) The little c*** Frogmuffin. - Best regards StarWizardWars. 16:00, September 3, 2013 (UTC) Okay. I've noticed you did had a little scrape with that dummy who should never mess with you nor touch your stuff without your permission. I've check the stranger's history & I see that Frogmuffin is a complete & ignorant wuss. Hell, he (or she or whatever the weird little freak is) even targeted me & messed with my stuff including my user profile by puttin' BloodStarWerewolf's troll face picture on it before both The Truth Has Come! & The Truth Has Come Again! came & doin' the same thing, & it was very unwise & so anti-social to do so. I know you understand we hate it when weirdos & creeps start messin' with us (including Meseket &yours too) & our stuff & I know he was tryin' to help, but addin' negative categories to morons like Frogmuffin based, even on their actions & behavior isn't one of the ways to stop them & resolve things. I told you the same thing Inferno Pendragon told me to never do this. I know that. I just wanted him & even Garfield1601 to try understand that & to forgive him. I'm sorry for my absence. I just had my 4-week old ingrown toenail on my right foot removed last Wednesday & things @ work got a little bit crazy & too busy. Never enough time for anything & it sucks. Well, I gotts go help our fellow anti-villainous baddies & Dark Lords with the category cleanup right away. Best of luck, my friend. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 03:00, September 5, 2013 (UTC) Thanks, man. Best of luck to you too. I just saw that remake horror film The Conjuring and it was sick. Anyway, thanks for your message to Inferno Pendragon and the one that snitched on me about it: Garfield1601. Also about the Hbk2221 thing, it's good to see that that little brat hasn't done anything so far, I doubt it will last but I seemed to have talked some proper sense into that prick. - Best regards StarWizardWars. 16:06, September 6, 2013 (UTC). Ditto. Garfield1601 thought you were doin' something bad but he was wrong. You're just tryin' to stop some brainless, arrogant loser like Frogmuffin from messin' with your stuff. I feel ya, g. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 00:50, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Sure. Had a shit day today; a friend of mine thinks that editing articles on Villains Wiki is nerdy. So I was "shut the fuck up bitch no it isn't". And then I beat the shit outta him and taught him a lesson. Fuck that sumabitching prick. Anyway, did you watch that new film 2 Guns? It's a comedy and action film. I watched it twice. It was awesome. - Best regards StarWizardWars. 16:05, September 9, 2013 (UTC). You tell em. Editin' on the Villains Wiki ain't nerdy, it's actually fun & relaxin', same as, I dunno, makin' more money, havin' adventure in the outdoors, causin' mayhem & mischief or controllin' people. Nope, I haven't seen that movie. I'll just check it out on Youtube before I go get ready for work. I better go. I'll catch ya later, bud. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 15:15, September 9, 2013 (UTC) Darth Nihilus Agreed. I also saw that film The Purge it was awesome. I can't remember most of it cause I only saw it once and when I saw it was before the summer. Anyway, I have a favour for you to do for me on Villains Wiki: the Darth Nihilus page, there have been two categories added to the page that don't fit in: Partners in Crime and Villains with Dissolant Serenity. Can you remove just those two categories? Nothing else just do that. - Best regards StarWizardWars. 17:32, September 9, 2013 (UTC). The Purge was awesome. Yeah sure thing, StarWizardWars.. ;-) - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 16:50, September 9, 2013 (UTC) All done. Got rid of 2 unneeded categories. Plus I uploaded a big, much better picture of Darth Nihilus & fixed the page includin' its infobox. I hope you like it. I gotta go to work. Take care. ;-) - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 17:30, September 9, 2013 (UTC) Alright but can you just remove the categories Deceased Villains and Aliens because he's not truly dead and he's a demon not a alien. And also can you get rid of the self-proclaimed master of all evil and darkness please? - Best regards StarWizardWars. 18:38, September 9, 2013 (UTC) Ok. Anything else? - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 17:45, September 9, 2013 (UTC) Finished. I've also added him as a Living Villain due to the fact Darth Nihilus is still alive because of his immortality. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 17:50, September 9, 2013 (UTC) Thanks. But also remove from the alias box Darth Nihilus name and put it back into the full name please and remove Omnicidal Maniac too please. Also Overseer80 has just added the partners in crime and Villains with Dissolant Serenity. Could u please remove that too. And tell Overseer80 on your summary edit that Nihilus is no longer working with Sion and Kreia and that he is not actually truefully dead. - Best regards StarWizardWars. 18:59, September 09, 2013 (UTC) I'm sorry about. I jsut assumed that Nihilus was his first name (seen on the Truiva section of the page). & this kid Overseer80, he doesn't listen. Don't cha judge me! 18:00, September 9, 2013 (UTC) That's alright, you didn't know. I assume u didn't know much about the master of Sith. Anyway, just wait until Overseer80 has stopped being active on Villains Wiki for today and then remove the categories. But if he carries on then just sort it out with the admins or something. Also I know Darth Nihilus isn't dead because Darth Nihilus' holocron is what allows one to commune with his spirit and his spirit touched the planet's dark side nexus and remained in touch with the corporeal plane because of it. - Best regards StarWizardWars. 19:37, September 9, 2013 (UTC) Thank you. I appreciate it. I gotta go. I see ya later. Take care. Bye... - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 18:45, September 9, 2013 (UTC) That's cool. Also I meant to ask you this: what's your one favourite villain that you worship and why? - Best regards StarWizardWars. 20:16, September 09, 2013 (UTC) Cool. My #1 favorite villain is Freddy Krueger & it's because he is like unbeatable, invulnerable if you will, with his many awesome supernatural abilities to invade dreams & warp reality & instantly, & that he is immortal & stuff. Everybody wants be unbeatable. We wanna win. To be forever. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 01:45, September 10, 2013 (UTC) Cool I think the same about everything you just said there. My #1 favourite villain is Darth Nihilus. I love how he was defeated but yet he was cast into the shadows and not fully truefully dead due to his immortality and how he ripped his spirit out of his pyhsical body and place it within his armour and mask to keep him alive. You do realise that that is like an exact similarity to Sauron (LOTR)? Except that nothing and no-one can destroy Nihilus's armour due to his immortality. Not even by being destroyed in a volcanic Mount Doom. Nothing stops Nihilus in the end. Just like how Sauron was able to pour his power and soul into the One Ring in order to rule the world (he failed to do so of course but three Dark Lords who he shares a comparison with didn't fail: Voldemort, Palpatine and Nihilus ruled all and faced a rebelion. Voldemort and Palpatine lost but Nihilus is hiding in the shadows not yet dead due to his immortality). I also like about Nihilus is that how powerful he is: he destroyed and consumed countless worlds by just speaking. And how he doesn't really speak English just an ancient Sith language. He's like a Dark Lord and more powerful and successful version of Michael Myers (Halloween), don't you think? Black eyes, emotionless faces and a mask, and behind their masks are pure...evil and darkness. I also admire the way Nihilus was the only survivour of the destruction of Malachor V and it is a wonder how he didn't die there when everyone else did. You must agree with me when I say this: the three most evil and powerful Sith ever and the biggest bads of Star Wars are Emperor Palpatine, Darth Nihilus and Darth Vader. - Best regards StarWizardWars. 08:21, September 10, 2013 (UTC) Cool. Oh yeah, the facemask on Darth Nihilus wearlly does kinda freaked me out, all eyeless & dark. Black eyes, emotionless faces and creepy mask, & behind all that are pure...evil and darkness. Man. -Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 14:25, September 10, 2013 (UTC) Are you making a reference between Darth Nihilus and Rapture-Paloooza ''or are you talking about a new movie (or an old or recent movie)? StarWizardWars I'm only talkin' about a new movie (recent). - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 15:50, September 10, 2013 (UTC) Oh. Okay. No, I haven't seen that film. I will when I get the chance. Anyway, I'm talking about what u just said about the whole Darth Nihilus facemask thing. What do u mean? - StarWizardWars. I meant these black eyes, they're like so empty, nothing but blackness. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 16:20, September 10, 2013 (UTC) I know right? So Nihilus and Michael Myers have something in common. Don't u think? - Best regards StarWizardWars. 18:03, September 10, 2013 (UTC) Damn straight. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 17:20, September 10, 2013 (UTC) What do u mean by that? StarWizardWars What you just said about the same thing. There's no way that anybody can missed that charactristic between Darth Nihilus & Michael Myers. Those dark eyes, & in them was simply & purely evil. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 17:45, September 10, 2013 (UTC) Okay. Can u please remove Partners in Crime and Villains with Dissolant Serenity and Deceased from Darth Nihilus please? - Best regards StarWizardWars. 18:53, September 10, 2013 (UTC) I'm afraid I can't right now because I gotta go & get ready for work but I'll leave a message for Overseer80 & tell that you wished wished to explain your reasons on removin' Partners in Crime and Villains with Dissolant Serenity and Deceased Villains to him. I'll see ya later when I get back. Have a good day, bro. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 18:00, September 10, 2013 (UTC) No wait don't tell him that just please can u remove the categories? StarWizardWars I'll do it but not the "Deceased Villains". Just the 2 categories you speak of. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 18:05, September 10, 2013 (UTC) Oh yeah. I forgot that the Deceased Villains category wasn't there. Sorry there dude. - StarWizardWars. It's ok, bud. Anyway, it's all already done. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 18:15, September 10, 2013 (UTC) ''Rapture-Palooza I mean the movie Rapture-Palooza (also once originally titled as "Ecstacsy" which they think sounds kinda hot & funny with the word meanin' both spiritual joy & crazy sex-fuelin' drug or whatever) starrin' Craig Robinson from Knocked Up & This Is the End as Earl Gundy aka The Beast. He's f**kin' funny in that movie, even the film itself was like a direct-to-video movie. I added him on the Villains WIki alongside 7 other more villains from that movie including 5: the Beastly Guards, the Wraiths, locusts that keeps shoutin' "suffer!", the crows that talk lotta $**t, & the Korean version of God (no rascism & no homo). - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 15:00, September 10, 2013 (UTC) Well, no I haven't seen the movie but I just have a question for you: are there any sexy, good-looking chicks in the film? - StarWizardWars. The only one sexy chick in the film I known is the goody-too-shoes girl Lindsey Lewis (played by Anna Kendrick), Ben House's virgin girlfriend. She's like a cross between Scarlett Johansson & Hillary Swank. & when she put that white dress (forced to dine & wed with The Beast or her loved ones will be killed), she does look slutty as hell. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 14:30, September 11, 2013 (UTC) Cool. I asked u that cause I'm a sick stalker and rapist with girls especially slutty ones. Reminds me of the time when I massacred a swimwear party and I went fresh with like 16 hostage girls. I had fun for like over two hours until I heard the magical noise of police sirens. So I wiped all their memories and teleported to my vessel just five minutes before they even found the room. It was a chaotic paradise for me. And before all the hostage stuff there was one point when I mirrored what Freddy Krueger did in Nightmare on Elm Street 2: Freddy's Revenge: I stood there with the cornered victims with fire burning behind me and I said what he said (cause I'm such a fan of Freddy Krueger):"You are all my children now". - Best regards StarWizardWars. 16:59, September 09, 2013 (UTC) Nice! Lol that's crazy but awesome. I myself just a regular gentleman who just loved the bitches & hoes. Even loved smellin' on them, I'm not gonna lied about that. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 16:00, September 11, 2013 (UTC) It's been fun, bro. But I gotta go. Arrogant, dumb-a$$ Mother Nature starts rainin' again & tries everything in its "power" to make me late for my ride to work. Anything else comes up or you need help with something, let me know. Catch ya later. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 16:05, September 11, 2013 (UTC) Lol. Apart from being a stalking rapist, I too love the bitches & hoes. Even loved smelling on them as well. - StarWizardWars Lol that's right. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 16:35, September 11, 2013 (UTC) I'm back! Inferno Pendragon has unblocked me and I'm ready to destroy a few more deletable categories. There's one unwanted category I need help with destroying however: Musicians. Balthus Dire declared it deleted saying "Nothing to do with villainy". Agreed. So will u help me with the category please? - StarWizardWars Happy Birthday Happy 26th Birthday, B1bl1kal my fellow immortal, awesome, legendary, powerful and undisputed Dark Lord. Have an awesome dark chaotic birthday, old friend! - Best regards StarWizardWars. 17:23, September 23, 2013 (UTC). Thank you so much, my fellow cool, legendary & immortal, undisputed Dark Lord! Have and awesome, dark, chaotic day too, old friend! ;-) - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 16:25, September 23, 2013 (UTC) New 2013 Movies Glad you had a chaotic birthday, my friend. I have a question: what new 2013 movie are you planning on watching? - Best regards StarWizardWars. 20:31, September 27, 2013 (UTC) I was thinkin' the same thing, & the whole week too, my friend. Me? I'm gonna watch again either "We're the Millers" or "Insidious: Chapter 2" around exactly 7pm tonight. How about you, StarWizardWars? - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 17:00, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Me? I plan on watching the same films u want to watch. But I'd also like to see (when it comes out in December) the next Hobbit ''film: The Desolation of Smaug.'' Also, do u plan on watching the new Percy Jackson film and 2 Guns? - Best regards StarWizardWars. 18:40, September 28, 2013 (UTC). Actually I'm plannin' on watchin' 2 Guns & the new Carrie movie (when it comes out this October). - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 17:45, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Okay, cool. But what about Percy Jackson: Sea of Monsters ''and The Hobbit: Desolation of Smaug''? - Best regards StarWizardWars. 18:53, September 28, 2013 (UTC). Maybe Percy Jackson: Sea of Monsters. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 18:25, September 28, 2013 (UTC) What about The Hobbit: Desolation of Smaug? - StarWizardWars. 19:49, September 28, 2013 (UTC). I don't think so. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 18:55, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Okay. Why not though? - StarWizardWars. 19:57, September 28, 2013 (UTC) I've just made up my mind. I guess. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 19:00, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Fair enough. Name your favourite new movies this year that you've seen. - Best regards StarWizardWars. 20:32, September 28, 2013 (UTC) B1bl1kal's Favorite 2013 Movies: Texas Chainsaw 3D, A Haunted House, Hansel and Gretel: Witch Hunters, Mama, Movie 43, Identity Thief, Dark Skies, The Call, The Incredible Burt Wonderstone, The Host, Evil Dead, The Lords of Salem, Iron Man 3, Pain & Gain, The Purge, Rapture-Palooza, Man of Steel, World War Z, The Heat, The Conjuring, The Wolverine, KIck-Ass 2, The Family, We're the Millers, Insidious: Chapter 2, The World's End, & Carrie (2013). StarWizardWars's Favourite 2013 Movies: *''Texas Chainsaw 3D'' *''A Haunted House'' *''We're the Millers'' *''Insidious: Chapter 2'' *''The World's End'' *''The Wolverine'' *''The Incredible Burt Wonderstone'' *''The Host'', Evil Dead *''The Lords of Salem'' *''Pain and Gain'' *''I'dentity Thief'' *''The Call'' *''Mama'' *''Dark Skies'' *''Man of Steel'' *''The Heat'' *''Carrie'' *''The Conjuring'' *''World War Z'' *''Iron Man 3'' *''Percy Jackson: Sea of Monsters'' *''The Purge'' *''2 Guns'' and *''Jack the Giant Slayer'' Also can I ask u something else? Are u like, quite rich? - Best regards StarWizardWars. 21:07, September 28, 2013 (UTC)